1. Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic and dynamic adjustment of information provided by a device, and more particularly to a system and a method for generating and providing automatic and dynamic adjustment of spatial information for blind users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems are capable of providing navigation instructions to a user based on a current location and a desired destination. Typically, these navigation systems are used in vehicles for providing driving directions. These navigation systems commonly utilize Global Positioning System (GPS) technology for estimating the current location of the vehicle.
More recently, portable navigation systems have been integrated into mobile devices, such as smartphones. Users can now use these portable navigation systems when riding a bicycle, walking, or otherwise proceeding along a route at a slower speed relative to a vehicle. These portable navigation systems, like their vehicle-based counterparts, use GPS technology for estimating a current location of the navigation system. Navigation systems may provide turning instructions as a user approaches a turn, and output the instructions in terms of standardized units of length, such as feet, meters, or yards.
However, individuals having certain disabilities, such as blindness, may not be able to accurately gauge distance in terms of standard measurements, such as feet, meters, or yards. In order for these individuals to gain the most benefit from a navigation system, the navigation system should output the instruction in a unit more intuitive to the user. Furthermore, navigation systems solely using GPS technology may not be as effective indoors, as the margin for error with GPS is too high to provide location information at a sufficiently accurate level. Therefore, navigation systems using solely GPS technology may not be usable or optimal for disabled users, particularly disabled users indoors.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for providing more intuitive, more accurate navigation and spatial information to users.